Repentance
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: David discovers that Kevin had an affair at work and is devasatated. Kevin loves both David and Leon and can't possibly choose between the two. so to make up for his mistake, Kevin offers up Leon as repentance. DavidxLeonxKevin.


"Kev, are you sure about this?" Leon whimpered as he walked by his partner's side.

the young blonde was so nervous about meeting the brunette's boyfriend, even more so

when the two had made love behind the man's back.

"ah don't worry about it buddy! he'll be ok with it." Kevin grinned, wrapping his arm

around the blue uniformed man. Kevin had been a little curious to a certain plumber's

reaction, expecting nothing more than a silent treatment or a glare.

for Leon, he feared the most unfathomable and painful death that a human can bestow.

they continued to walk down the carpeted hallway of the apartment complex, it smelled

faintly of old wood and cheap perfume. still, it was a decent place.

Leon kept his eyes on his feet as they walked on the brown carpet, wondering how plush

it was. he even considered walking barefoot if he was given the chance.

but every step was a step closer to the lions den. one step closer to a chokehold.

Leon gulped and slightly leaned on Kevin for comfort.

Kevin chuckled and ruffled Leon's short hair, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Leon relaxed a little, sighing a breath he didn't know he held.

Kevin tried to remain positive, keeping his worries at the back of his mind.

he had to be brave for Leon and he had to stand his ground when he faces his boyfriend.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

David sat on the plush couch, reading the newspaper. he had the next few days off, and

he had hoped to enjoy them. that was until his lover told him that he had gone behind his

back with another man, a fellow cop.

David had been angry at the news, he remembers clearly. it was only three days ago...

he remembered that Kevin kept a softened and understanding face, he wasn't serious or

defensive. David however wanted to throttle his lawman of a boyfriend and hang him

outside their apartment window, in the nude.

David's response to the affair had resulted in rough sex. David had rammed a dildo inside

of Kevin and shoved it in and out over and over until he bled and cried.

David didn't get off on the brunette at the time, he refused to get naked and make...

do they even consider it love making anymore? after what was uttered to the plumber?

Kevin had been understanding of David's act of anger, but he still felt his own pain.

the cop had kept to himself since the punishment, often going out and staying away until

he was sure that David was in bed asleep, or so Kevin had hoped he had been sleeping.

David could only assume that Kevin was out with his fellow officers at the bar, or

sleeping around with whoever it was that he had cheated with.

David had felt guilty after ramming the pink plastic rod into Kevin. the day after he had

wanted to cuddle with Kevin and try to make up, despite his sore feelings.

but Kevin shied away and would gather his clothes and flee. it was like this everyday.

David would wait patiently with concern until his beloved cop came back home.

he did not know how in the world Kevin knew he was still awake, it was bizarre.

yet here he was, finishing a soda and contemplating if he should order pizza or chinese.

he cursed Kevin for cheating, he cursed himself for not being a better lover.

he hated himself even more for scaring his lover away, not being able to be in the same

room as him ever since that night. Kevin refused to even stay and share breakfast.

more than anything, he wished that he could forget it. he wanted Kevin back and he

wanted things to go back to normal. but, is it possible?

after all this what will become of their relationship now?

he prayed and cried himself to sleep every night, hoping that they wouldn't break up.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

they arrived at last, the two officers stood right in front of the apartment door.

Leon was a wreck and had wanted to run away, but his feet remained glued to the floor.

Kevin looked at his door thoughtfully, running his speech through his head.

he remembered his fight with David all too clearly, his ass still ached every time he

remembered that rod going inside of him. he chest hurt, and he started to think twice.

as Kevin got out his keys and was about to put one into the lock, Leon panicked.

"w-wait, maybe he's not here?" Leon tried to remain collected, hoping that he can

somehow convince Kevin to change his mind about this idea. it was suicide!

Kevin looked at him with a genuine smile, Leon felt hopeless as his heart fluttered.

"I know he's here, I saw the light on in the window when we got here." he whispered.

"ok...but how the hell is this going to make things better? he must hate me!"

Kevin grabbed his firm ass and squeezed, earning a whimper from the blonde.

"let's just try it. if it doesn't work out, well...nothing changes." Kevin sighed.

when Kevin slid the key into the lock, sudden footsteps bounded to the door.

the door swung open and the plumber looked out at the two men. his reaction changed

from worried to stoic in a second flat. Kevin had a minor look of surprise, seeing his

lover race to the door to catch him like that. Leon had a look of pure terror.

'PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!' his mind screamed.

the young cop wasn't sure if the feeling he got was a sign that he was going to vomit

or faint, maybe he would do both.

"I'm home." Kevin tried to grin.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Kevin and Leon had managed to walk in without earning an earful, or a wrench to the

face.

David had leaned on the back of the couch and crossed his arms. he knew that whenever

Kevin brought a guest home it was an important occasion, but would this be a good one?

Kevin had dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter and shifted his feet, trying to

remember what he had to say. Leon clasped his hands behind his back and focused his

attention to the pony tailed man's biceps. he felt his life passing him by with an erection

that slowly grew at the sight. if he was going to die, he was going with a bulge.

"David, this is Leon. he's my partner-" Kevin froze at the thought. partner?

partners were another word for lovers. he's in deep shit...

partner at the station? that would just seem like they're fuck buddies on the job.

"we were assigned together." Leon finished for him sheepishly.

David seemed unfazed by the revealing, he knew what they meant. why were they so

nervous?

the blonde officer was kinda handsome by David's standards, but he was already taken.

well..he could always get revenge on Kevin by screwing his partner.

wait...his partner. Kevin had said before that he had-

David made the realization and his eyes narrowed. "what's going on?" David questioned

suspiciously. Leon shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his attention to a pizza

box by the garbage can. Kevin rubbed the back of his head.

David rolled his eyes. "out with it already!" he barked.

Leon nearly pissed himself at the sudden change in volume of the other man's voice.

Kevin had warned him that David was a little rough sometimes, but it was sexy.

"uh..Dave, Leon is the guy I-" Kevin started, trying to be gentle.

"the guy you fucked behind my back. you go for blondes now?" David growled.

Leon had to hold himself up by leaning on the kitchen counter, he felt the fainting spell.

"well-I...yeah we did it together. but we didn't mean to." Kevin tried to reason.

"you son of a-you fucked this whore!" David glared daggers at Leon.

Kevin raised his hands to the infuriated plumber, trying to calm him down.

"Leon's not a whore. he was a virgin." Kevin fumbled with his words, kicking himself.

part of Leon was scared and thought he would die from the glare alone, but at the same

time he just wanted to get everything over with and try to at least keep his fingers

intact. he was turned on by how gruff the taller man was, but he felt ashamed.

he had hated himself for being taken over by Kevin that night at the station.

he didn't have much of a choice though, Kevin was bigger and wouldn't let him leave.

it was wrong, but it felt so good. hell, he didn't even know that Kevin was a taken man.

but he should've known, that boyish grin and wholesome body was a magnet.

as Kevin and David sputtered a few choice words at each other, Leon grew more and

more insecure and felt like a criminal that should be burned at the stake.

David sure looked like he would take the chance and fry the little blonde.

"J-just fuck me and we're even!" Leon croaked. silence coated the air among the men.

"what?" David felt like he had been speared in the skull and wondered why he didn't feel

any pain. did this blonde tramp just ask him to screw him?

before David to lash out at the shorter man, Kevin stepped in to explain himself.

"I brought Leon here tonight so that we could settle things. we're both sorry for what

happened, but we can't take it back. I thought it would be a good idea to try and make

up with each other." Kevin remained stern, but his heart smacked against his ribs.

David was more hurt and confused now than ever. was Kevin breaking up with him?

Kevin took David's hand and held it tightly. "you both mean a lot to me. I love both of

you. I know that it sounds selfish, but it's the truth. I want to make it up to you David."

David was merely annoyed by now, his many levels of anger dropping.

"this is...stupid." David mumbled, averting his eyes.

Kevin nervously snuggled up to David, wrapping his arms around his waist. David

blushed and felt a little better, he missed Kevin touching him like this.

David peered at the blonde man at the counter, his hands gripping the counter nervously.

now that he had another look at the kid, he didn't seem all that bad.

'why the hell not..?'

Kevin had motioned for Leon to go into their bedroom. Leon walked towards the sacred

room, but not before taking many cautionary glances at the plumber.

Kevin glanced at David before following Leon, sure of himself that David would follow.

David grabbed Kevin's ass and squeezed roughly, he enjoyed that round ass.

Kevin on the other hand had whimpered miserably in pain and scampered off into the

room.

David felt a small pang in his chest, remembering the incident from that night.

he had hoped that this will make up for everything.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Leon was nervously starting to undress as David closed the door to the bedroom.

Kevin was already undressed and sat in a wooden chair against the wall. David eyed him

curiously, wondering what Kevin was planning.

"you two can go ahead and get started, I want to watch." Kevin purred.

Leon blushed as he sat on the bed, preparing himself for whatever came his way.

David grunted in response and removed his clothes, leaving them in a heap.

if this is what would bring Kevin back to him, he was willing to do it.

David crawled onto the bed towards Leon, trying his best not to show any negative

emotion.

part of David just wanted to bend the kid over and fuck him until he cried like a girl.

but he knew that it would be wrong of him and Kevin would be pissed.

but he also started to feel curious about Leon, how good was he?

David and Leon faced each other while sitting on their knees. David grabbed leon's chin

and forced him to look up at him. David saw beautiful blue eyes, they were much brighter

than Kevin's. but neither man's eyes could best each others, for some reason.

David took an experimental lick on leon's lips, tasting him. Leon made a soft noise of

surprise but remained obedient. David crushed their lips together and forced his tongue

into the blonde's mouth, earning moans and a shiver. while exploring Leon's mouth,

David expertly rubbed Leon's left nipple with his thumb. Leon slowly brought his hands

to David's face, hoping they wouldn't be bitten off.

David allowed Leon to touch him, he was keeping an open mind.

David opened one eye and peered over at Kevin. Kevin was softly rubbing himself,

sighing and moaning as he watched his two lovers together. David was encouraged as he

saw that Kevin was enjoying the show. David separated his lips from Leon but kept

stroking his tongue against leon's, coaxing the blonde's tongue from it's hot cavern.

David moaned as their tongues met in a war, he suddenly wanted to take the younger

man. David gripped leon's hips and pulled on him, telling him to get into his lap.

Leon lifted his legs and David grabbed one to signal that he wanted him to wrap them

around his waist. Leon wrapped his legs around the plumber, gasping and moaning as

their erections met. Leon kept his eyes closed letting everything overwhelm him.

David continued the kiss and began to stroke leon's cock, earning moans that grew

louder. Leon allowed himself to be controlled by this man, he was doing such good

things to him.

the blonde wrapped his arms around David's neck, bringing them closer.

he heard a sound and opened an eye to see a bottle of lube on the bed. Kevin had sat back

down and stroked himself roughly, he had gotten up to toss the gel to the men.

David saw the lube and grinned, Leon gulped. David moved so his legs were over the

edge of the bed, his feet planted on the floor. Leon still sat in his lap.

David squeezed a good helping onto his fingers, slicking up his own cock.

Leon drooped his head onto David's shoulder, waiting for him to enter him.

David slipped his fingers into Leon's entrance, swirling inside of him in a circular

motion. Leon breathed and his ass leaned against the hand. "hold still kid, this is going

to hurt a bit." David grumbled, slowly pushing himself into Leon.

Leon cried out, his fingers digging into David's back. he bit his lips.

it wasn't that David felt bigger than Kevin, he still had a tight ass that was only

loosened that one night with Kevin. he still felt like a virgin.

once David was fully inside of Leon, he felt his head swim as the tightness surrounded

his cock. he licked his lips as he grabbed onto leon's hips, he began pushing and pulling

himself in and out of the blonde. "ohhh faster David.." Leon drawled.

David obliged Leon and gripped him tighter as he slammed into the young officer.

Leon moaned even louder and made sounds that he didn't care if anyone heard.

suddenly Leon felt a hand wrapping around his throbbing cock and turned to see Kevin.

Kevin grinned and stroked Leon to meet with David's thrusts. he also stuck a few fingers

into Leon's wet mouth, remembering how much he loved that.

Leon moaned helplessly as he was being taken over by both men. his body was on fire

and he felt all the blush spots on his skin. David and Leon panted together, Kevin licked

his lips as the two men made each other hotter.

while Leon's voice got higher, David's got lower as they felt themselves getting close.

the two men came with loud moans. David slightly slumped forward, holding onto Leon.

Leon lazily dropped his head onto David's shoulder, shivering from his release.

Kevin smiled and stroked leon's hair comfortingly.

David peered up at Kevin, he wasn't angry anymore. he grunted as he pulled himself out

of Leon and laid him down on the bed to rest. Leon brushed his bangs from his face and

tried to regain his strength. both his ass and cock throbbed from the action.

David wiped some sweat from his forehead. "you and I have some unfinished business."

he grumbled to Kevin, wanting to make love to him next. Kevin stared at him blankly.

Kevin's ass was still sore from that dildo incident, he didn't want to be taken by David

tonight, he wasn't ready. David gently caressed Kevin's ass and brushed two fingers over

his entrance, Kevin instinctively contracted his ass and whimpered in pain.

David sensed Kevin's discomfort, but he still wanted him so badly. he looked up at Kevin

sadly, as if begging would suddenly relieve Kevin and allow him access.

Leon sat up and stretched. "I have an idea." Leon smiled at the two men.

after the plan was spoken, Leon laid back down on the bed.

Levin got down on his knees on the floor and took Leon's cock into his mouth.

Leon moaned and arched his back off the bed. Kevin nervously offered his ass to David

behind him. David smiled and grabbed Kevin's hips, he licked Kevin's ass.

Kevin gasped around Leon's cock and shivered, his nipples hardening.

"d-don't stop.." Leon moaned, urging the men to continue.

Kevin licked and sucked on Leon's cock as he rubbed the man's balls, earning many

lovely sounds that hardened his own cock. David stuck his tongue inside of Kevin, his

hot muscle just enough to please his lover but not hurt him. while he licked his ring,

David massaged Kevin's ass cheeks. he alternated between caresses and squeezing. Kevin

thrust back at all the attention David was giving him. David grabbed onto Kevin's cock

and squeezed.

Kevin whimpered and briefly caressed a hand against David's arm in gratitude.

Kevin tried his best to concentrate on pleasing Leon in front of him. Kevin sucked harder

and roughly rubbed Leon's balls once more, taking his other hand to stick some fingers

into Leon's entrance. Leon's moans grew louder and he began to thrust up into Kevin's

mouth, he gripped the blankets for dear life.

once Kevin hit that certain spot inside of him, Leon nearly screamed as he came.

Kevin happily swallowed leon's milky essence, stroking his cock to encourage to cum

more.

Leon was a shivering mass of whimpers as Kevin milked him. Kevin separated his mouth

once there was nothing left to clean up. Leon was catching his breath as his chest heaved.

Kevin smiled and kissed Leon's belly. Kevin left Leon to rest back up on the bed, he

could now focus entirely on David behind him.

"try sticking a finger inside me babe." Kevin breathed. David did as he was asked, he had

hoped that it didn't hurt his lover. David managed to stick one finger inside of Kevin,

but after he heard Kevin hiss he was starting to pull it back.

"no, don't stop. keep going." Kevin nodded at his lover. David gently massaged the walls

inside of Kevin, trying to find his special spot. as he fingered him, David kissed

Kevin's soft cheeks. Kevin liked the feeling of David's finger inside of him, but he

wished that it didn't border on pain so easily. he promised himself that he wouldn't have

sex again for a week, maybe two. two weeks should be enough to heal right?

David stroked Kevin's cock with his other hand, earning moans from his lover.

he sat up and kissed Kevin's neck, removing his finger from the pained cop.

Kevin was relieved that the finger was finally out, he could finally just focus on the

touches on his throbbing member. Kevin stopped David for a moment to switch

positions.

"lay down." Kevin gently pushed on David's chest. the plumber was puzzled but obeyed.

Kevin sat on David's stomach and leaned forward to take David's cock into his mouth.

David gasped and moaned, he grabbed onto Kevin's hips. he lifted Kevin's hips up so he

could suck on Kevin's cock above him. Kevin moaned in return and sucked on his lover

faster. David moaned as he and Kevin shared each other, he licked a trail along

the brunette. Kevin tensed and grunted, he felt himself coming close.

Kevin moaned as he started to come. David quickly stuck his finger back inside of kevin

and found that one spot and rubbed against it hard. Kevin screamed as he came again

as David rubbed him. David received Kevin's essence in his mouth and swallowed while

licking parts of his cock. Kevin collapsed onto David as his arms lost strength.

when David was finished and slid his lips down his lover's cock one last time, Kevin

stroked David to help him along. David grunted and laid back on the floor, stroking

Kevin's back and enjoyed the sight of his ass on his chest.

David's body tensed and his back arched off the floor, his moans growing louder.

Kevin roughly stroked David's cock and he licked the tip in the same motion.

David gripped Kevin's hips and cried out as he came. David closed his eyes and tried to

catch his breath as his lover cleaned him off.

Kevin sat up and grabbed David's hand. David sat up and wrapped his arms around

Kevin, he bit Kevin's neck playfully as they cuddled. Kevin reached back and stroked

David's hair.

David grunted as he struggled to get off from the floor, carrying Kevin in his arms.

he laid Kevin down on the bed. Kevin pulled Leon into the center of the bed, keeping him

close. David brought the covers all around them, sparing their chilling bodies.

Leon looked up at Kevin and smiled, laying his head on his chest. Kevin smiled back,

David held the other two men closely. he laid his head next to Kevin's, relieved that

Kevin was finally back in bed with him after these last few days of angry silence.

Leon had fallen asleep and had his arm draped over Kevin's stomach, his hand just barely

reaching over to David. "are we ok?" Kevin whispered to David.

David licked Kevin's lips in response. "we might have to get a new apartment."

"why?" Kevin glanced to his lover. "because we're getting a new roommate." David

grinned.

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

So, this was a story that I wrote after reading "Kevin's Rookie Lesson" by

xx-AlbertWesker-xx. I felt bad for David because in the story, Kevin was seeing him at

the time but had a fling with Leon. Being a DavidxKevin fan, I just had to write a

sequel for it! You should give "Kevin's Rookie Lesson" a read too, it's pretty good!

.net/s/5692547/1/Kevins_Rookie_Lesson

I changed the name from "Two Cops & A Plumber" to "Repentance".

I really couldn't think of a good name for this story, but the first one I had originally

come up with sounded too much like a porn name-not very romantic.

I think I'll post "Inevitable Desire" next week, we'll see.

Hope you all enjoyed the story!

Lin


End file.
